Michelle Nguyen
Michelle, a character in the Endless Summer series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Michelle has long blonde hair with hints of brown, hazel eyes and lightly-tanned skin. She wears a pink button-up shirt and uses a lot of makeup. Personality Michelle is a stereotypical popular girl. Her personality is different based on her relationship with Your Character, either acting polite or rude. She becomes a genuinely nicer person as the story progresses. Depending on your relationship with her in Chapter 15, she will either support you or yell at you. Raised by a single mother, she is very hardworking and strives to be perfect. She studies Medicine. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade * Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me Relationships Your Character Michelle instantly acts snobby and rude towards Your Character even though she doesn't know him/her. She assumes the college student is talking to her ex-boyfriend Sean because he/she is desperate to become popular. Your Character can either chose to compliment her and make her like him/her, or insult her back and make her dislike him/her. She will eventually warm up to Your Character and compliment them when necessary. Your Character is sympathetic about Sean being tricked into breaking up with her. If you have a high enough relationship with her in Book 2, Chapter 12, you can successfully convince her to tell Sean what really happened. She is originally hesitant because she feels that the sorority girls ruining her relationship with Sean means she doesn't have any real friends. However, you tell her that the members of the group are her friends. In the Book 2 Finale, if you choose to let everyone say goodbye to their loved ones, she becomes depressed because she has pushed anyone who ever loved her away. Your Character hugs her as she cries against your shoulder. Sean Sean and Michelle used to date. They broke up one week before the beginning of the story because he thinks she cheated on him when it was just a lie that Michelle's sorority sisters told. Michelle accuses Sean of having feelings for Your Character. In Book 2, it seems as if Michelle still hasn't gotten over Sean, though a tough choice allows you to encourage her to tell the truth. If successful, Michelle will abandon her attempts to win Sean's affection, and they reconcile. If Sean is dating you, she encourages him to continue his new relationship. Quinn Quinn appears to be the only one of Michelle's peers who she genuinely likes. Michelle shows concern for Quinn, and comforts her when the latter reveals she is suffering from a fatal autoimmune disease named Rotterdam's syndrome. In Book 3, she tells Quinn that she and Estela are like sisters to her. Estela Though at first the two don't like each other, in Book 3, Michelle tells both Quinn and Estela that they are like sisters to her. Grace Although they don't have a strong connection as of yet, Grace's Ember of Hope shows that the two of them will eventually become close friends with Michelle being a fan of Grace's art. Gallery Other Looks Dr.Michelle.jpg|Michelle as a Doctor in her Ember of Hope Miscellaneous BTSESBook2Playlist.png|Character Inspiration from PB Idol_1.png|Michelle's Catalyst Idol (Pavo) Michelle_Ember_of_Hope.png|Michelle's Ember of Hope (salvaged stethoscope) Michelle's_look_from_Ember_of_Hope_vision..png|New look from Ember of Hope vision Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 ESGangwithanothwrMaleMC.jpg|Es Group Pic Version # 3 Trivia * Michelle's dream is to attend a top medical school and become a world-renowned neurosurgeon. * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is Pavo, the Peacock. * She is Vietnamese-American. * The name Michelle is of Hebrew origin and means "gift of God". It's the female version of Mitchel, a variant of the name Michael. ** The second name Thuy is of Vietnamese origin and means "water" or "friendship and loyalty". ** The surname Nguyen is of Vietnamese origin and means "origin". It's the most common surname in Vietnam. * The Pavo catalyst idol shows that Sean was tricked into thinking she cheated on him, and reveals a timeline where she essentially uses Cetus to commit suicide because she feels everyone blames her for the deaths of Craig and Aleister. The Serpens Catalyst Idol shows a timeline where she died as a result of Aleister's machinations. * Jake calls her Maybelline because she wears a lot of make up. * There is a fan theory that the mastermind behind Michelle's breakup with Sean was none other than Becca. * She is an expert on skincare products, claiming that while medicine is her chosen profession, skincare and cosmetics are her hobby. * She is a skilled singer. * She has several figure skating medals. * She is nearsighted and wears contact lenses. * She hates Beer. * She makes an appearance in Grace's Ember of Hope. * The writing for Michelle's character is inspired by the song, No Need to Argue by The Cranberries.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * Michelle in alternate timelines: ** Sean and Michelle end up together if your LI is not Sean. If your LI is Sean, Craig and Michelle end up together. ** Michelle was saved by Jeanine (Fiddler). ** Michelle's and Aleister's bodies were switched due to a device called "Freaky Friday Device" created by Everett Rourke, inspired by one of his favorite movies, Freaky Friday. * She shares the same surname as Hazel Nguyen from Hot Couture. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Catalyst Category:Doctors Category:Hartfeld University students